Kylie and the Dialga Strategem
by BlazingCharmander
Summary: This is my first story, so please leave a comment what you like or don't like :) Basically, Kylie goes on an adventure with her two best friends, and has to fight Team Rocket, who took over the entire world. Sorry I suck at summaries! I owe a lot of credit to my friend, RareSnover, for helping me with this book! Also I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Vaporeon! Water pulse! Roserade, use magical leaf! Charmander! Flamethrower!" My Vaporeon knocked out my foes Sandslash, while Roserade and Charmander teamed up to beat Tangela.

Their trainer called them back, and growled at me from under his cowboy hat. "Steelix! I choose you!" The giant Steelix flew out of the Poké-ball, and arched it's giant neck back. "Iron tail!" The trainer yelled.

"Char!" Charmander had to jump to avoid the attack.

"Vaporeon, use surf!" A wave surrounded my foe's Steelix. "Whirlpool!" The water churned, bringing Steelix unable to battle. "Roserade! Finish him off with sunny day into solar beam!" Roserade jumped over the pool of water, releasing it's powerful beam of light.

"And the winner is- CASSANDRA!" The crowd cheered, yelling my name while I spun around waving to the crowd.

This was nothing new to me. Ever since Team Rocket took over, they made trainers fight for entertainment. These were normal fights, but the loser was executed. My name is Kylie. Well, my fans know me as Cassandra, the Pokémon master. I couldn't let Team Rocket hurt me or my Pokémon, so I had to dye my hair purple every time I fought. I sort of got this Hannah Montana thing going on. No one knew my secret. Not even my parents.

Anyways, after a couple minutes of signing autographs, I walked out of the stadium to the locker room.

"Vaporeon! Return!" I called back my Vaporeon, and stuffed the Poké-ball in my jacket. "Char!" My Charmander climber my shoulder, and sat down. I walked over to the sink, and un-dyed my hair. Charmander protested as some sink water got on its tail.

"Let's go Charmander." I smiled, walking outside. "Staraptor! I chose you!" I threw out the Poké-ball, and Psyduck flew out. "Psyduck!" The Psyduck ran circles around me, making me dizzy.

"Psyduck? I wanted Staraptor!" Psyduck looked at me confused. "YOU STUPID POKEMON! I NEVER EVEN WANTED YOU!" I ranted. First world Pokémon problems- getting a Psyduck for your birthday instead of a Dragonite.

I called back Psyduck, and threw out Staraptor. "Let's go home." I yawned jumping on Staraptor's back. "Char!" Charmander jumped up and down on my shoulder.

Staraptor flew up, and over the city. The view was incredible as always. Tall buildings, the Statue of Dialga, and the breathtaking view of the ocean.

Before I knew it we were at the gates of my families mansion. A screen popped out of the front gate, and Charmander inserted it's handprint.

"Kylie's Charmander." A robotic voice said. The gates opened, and I walked in.

"Oh honey! Your home!" My mother and father popped out of the bushes on either side of me, scaring me half to death. "You missed that fab Cassandra girl again!" My mom sighed.

"She is **so **fab!" My dad agreed. I rolled my eyes and walked into our mansion. If only they knew. I ran upstairs to my room, and sat down on my Jigglypuff beanbag.

"Pokémon! Come out!" I ordered. Vaporeon stretched out it's body and laid down on the rug. Roserade jumped on my bed. Staraptor flew up onto the windowsill and sat down.

"Psyduck!" My Psyduck ran around the room crazily, knocking Roserade off the bed.

I turned on the T.V. and Charmander snuggled up against my neck.

"Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people throughout the nation!" The Team Rocket anthem hurt my ears every time I heard it.

Charmander flicked its tail, setting my hair on fire. "AHHHH!" I yelled. Vaporeon washed my hair down, leaving me soaking wet. Staraptor sent a gust my way, and I flew across the room. But at least my hair was dry.

"Thanks." I mumbled. That's right, I have my own Pokémon firefighter team.

My hair was still blown sideways, and Charmander took a purple piece in its paws.

I brushed through my hair, tucking the purple piece under the brown. I turned back to the T.V. and turned up the volume.

"Cassandra strikes again using her powerful Pokémon to win once again!" The announcer reported. "Can anyone stop her powerful team of Pokémon? She might even be able to defeat Team Rocket-" The screen flashed back to the Team Rocket logo, and I heard screaming.

"That's enough T.V. for today." My Pokémon cheered as I handed them their food.

"Darling!" My mother burst down the door, and she and my dad marched in. "How's that Psyduck doing?"

"Great?" I tried for a smile as Psyduck knocked down my lamp. "Uhh… I gotta go?" I tried to push between my parents when my mother stopped me.

"Why is part of your hair purple?" My mom pulled out a strand of purple hair, and I slapped her hand away.

"Just like that Cassandra girl." My dad muttered. He and my mom exchanged looks. "That must mean-"

"You're a Cassandra fan just like us!" My parents yelled, and tried to hug me. I escaped their hug by running into my room, and shutting the door.

I climbed out of the window, and sat down on the roof. Our property was beautiful. We had workers working on the gardens, and Pokémon running this way and that.

Two Team Rocket police officers walked through the gates and ran up to the front door. Charmander protested as I shoved him in my jacket. The butler, Francois opened the door.

"Yes?" He said, grooming his mustache. The officers exchanged glances.

"Are Mrs. and Mr. Samois here?" One tried to push past Francois, but he stopped them.

"Why?" Francois grabbed a cup of tea from a passing maid, and sipped it meticulously.

The officers exchanged glances again, and one stepped forward. "A girl named Kylie is under arrest for false identity."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Francois groomed his mustache and took another sip of tea.

"There is no girl named Kylie here." He lied. The officers looked at each other.

"We need to search your house to be sure." The officers pushed past Francois and tried to walk in the mansion.

"I'm sorry, why are you here?" My mother walked up next to Francois and looked at the officers. "I'm missing a new Doctor Who episode!"

"There's a girl named Kylie, and she lives here?" The officers were clearly becoming uncomfortable.

"No… I don't recall anyone named Kylie living here!" My mom lied, and slammed the door in their faces.

I rushed back inside, and started to pack my bag. I threw in all my pokemon needs, extra clothes, a toothbrush and of course my Pachirisu Pillow Pet!

"Honey?" My mom knocked on my door, "you need to leave, like now."

"Totally now!" My dad chimed in.

"I know!" I groaned. It was only a matter of seconds before they bust in my room and tried to bedazzle everything I was bringing.

"I won't miss you." I muttered under my breath. Why they lied to the officers, is still a mystery to me.

"Remember to pack extra pants! You know what happened last time you met that wild Steelix!" My mother yelled.

I climbed out the window, and climbed on Staraptor's back.

"Take me to Malon's house." I ordered, and pulled out my Pokegear. I dialed Malon, and put the phone on speaker.

"Malon! I'm coming to pick you up!"

"What? Now? I'm just about to beat Wind Waker for the fifty third time!"

"Bring your stupid game with you." I grumbled and hung up. I sighed and layed down on Staraptor's back.

We flew down to a small house on a hill overlooking the city.

"MALON! LET'S GO!" I shouted, putting Staraptor back in it's pokeball.

"Coming!" She yelled back, and burst out the front door. "Let's go!" She flipped her fiery red hair.

We got into her Jeep, and drove down the dirt road. We were stopped by two Team Rocket members, and I pulled my scarf over my face.

"I'm just driving my mom down to Epinon city." Malon lied.

"Well, that seems alright-"

"You idiot! This could be a trick!" One of the Team Rocket members lumbered over to me, and tried to pull down my scarf.

"Just an old lady, trying to see her beautiful hometown before she dies." I mimicked an old lady voice, nudging my head away from his outstretched hand.

"Bye!" Malon gunned the gas, and we shot away down the path.

"Drapion! Use poison sting!" The guy threw out a pokeball, and Drapion burst out.

"What's he gonna do? Poison the car?" I mocked. Little did I know, the needle pierced the wheel, and we came to a rumbling stop.

"Go! Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl burst out of it's pokeball, and ran over to join Drapion.

"Roserade, I choose you!" Roserade popped out of the ball, and looked at me.

"Go Mismagius!" Malon was the ghost gym leader, so naturally she had to have a Mismagius. I hate those things. But that's a different story!

"Roserade! Leaf storm!" Leaves began to swirl around Poliwhirl, and it was trapped inside the vortex.

"Mismagius! Use shadow ball!" A ball of energy formed in front of Mismagius, and shot towards Drapion.

"Poliwhirl! Dig!" Poliwhirl dug into the ground, and the leaf tornado stopped.

"Roserade! Send magical leaf down the tunnel!" Roserade ran over to the tunnel, and shot leaves down it.

Poliwhirl shot out of the ground, and fainted.

"Drapion! Giga impact!" Drapion lumbered over to Roserade, and Roserade merely sidestepped him.

"Now bug bite!" Drapion turned around and bit Roserade. Roserade fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Roserade, return!" I called back Roserade, "go Vaporeon!" But Vaporeon did not come out. No, it had to be Psyduck.

"Psyduck?" I groaned. "Come back!" Psyduck put it's nose in the air, and crossed it's arms. "Fine. Use scratch." I mumbled.

Psyduck lumbered up to Drapion, and scratched it's stomach. Drapion swatted it away and it flew across the road.

"Alright Psyduck! Return!" Psyduck got up, and looked at me.

"Psyduck!" It began to glow, and change shapes.

"I think it's evolving!" Malon gasped.

"You think?" I sarcastically turned my head and looked at her. When I looked back at Psyduck, it was a Golduck.

"Aww. I missed it!" I complained.

"Drapion, use night slash!"

"Golduck, counter-attack it with Zen Headbutt!" Golduck loward it's head, and charged at Drapion. Drapion flew backwards upon impact and fainted.

"Good job Golduck!" I surprised to hear myself complementing the pokemon I had once hated.

"Let's go!" Malon was already in the car, and she revved the engine.

"How did you- what did- I mean you were-"

"I fixed it. Yes. It wasn't hard!" I climbed into the shotgun seat, and turned on the radio.

"It's a bulbasaur! And it's gonna beat you uppppppppppppp!" I sung. Malon demanded the radio to be turned off the rest of the trip.

We past several landmarks, but Malon refused to stop until we got to the city. She also refused to talk to me.

It was a long, silent 15 minutes until we finally began to see the tops of the skyscrapers.

"Look!" I pointed at one and gasped, "Epinon city!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Kylie? I don't think this is the time for a gym battle. There are Team Rocket-"

"Save it Malon!" I grinned, tossing a Poké-ball in the air. I pushed open the doors to the gym and walked in. "Woah."

The entire gym, was a forest. There must have been a mile of trees at least! Wild Pokémon ran between the trees, which were tall as buildings.

"Let's go!" I grinned, running into the forest.

"Alright!" Malon shrugged and ran in after me.

We walked around for a bit, trying to find some trainers, or any sign of human life. I couldn't find any, so I decided to climb a tree.

The biggest tree was in what I thought was the middle of the forest. I climbed up, and looked around.

Holy-Dialga. The gym must have taken up half the city. The forest stretched on for as far as I could see.

"MALON!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"THIS FOREST IS HUGE!"

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?"  
"ARE WE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?" A boy, probably about my age climbed up next to me, scaring me half to death.

"AH!" I jumped back, almost falling off the branch, "who are you?"

"I'm Cole. The gym leader." The boy crossed his arms, and a Bellossom jumped up next to him.

"Oh." I smiled, and Charmander jumped down from my back, " In that case, I challenge you to a battle!"

The ground shook and the tree plummeted down to the ground. I fell over, and when I got up, I was standing at a normal Pokémon battle arena.

"Let's make this 4 on 4." Cole sent out his Leafeon and Abomasnow, and waited for me to chose my Pokémon.

"Go Kylie!" Malon sat down on the bleachers and pulled out a DS, "I'll just be over here." She looked down at her DS and became glued to the game.

"Thanks for your support." I grumbled. I pulled out a Poké-ball and threw it at the ground. "Go! Staraptor and Charmander!"

"Let's get this started!" Cole grinned, "Leafeon! Use razor leaf! Abomasnow, ice shard!"

"Charmander! Deflect razor leaf with flame thrower! Staraptor, dodge the ice shard and use aerial ace!" Charmander sent a jet of flames that charred the leaves to a crisp, while Staraptor gracefully dodged the chunks of ice.

"Leafeon, leaf blade! Abomasnow, blizzard!" Abomasnow grunted and a wall of snow separated my Pokémon from Cole's.

"Staraptor, gust!" Staraptor began to blow away the storm when Leafeon jumped out of the blizzard, and hit Staraptor with its glowing tail.

"Staraptor!" I yelled as Staraptor plummeted to the ground, unconscious. "Dang!" I commented. "You're Pokémon are really strong!"

Cole flashed me a smile and nodded. "That's what I do," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Staraptor return! Go Vaporeon!" I bit my lip and frowned, realizing that this wasn't going well. "Charmander, use flame burst! Vaporeon, use surf!"

Charmander and Abomasnow began in a cool fire/ice battle, while Vaporeon doused Leafeon in water.

"Abomasnow, wood hammer!"

"Charmander, retaliate with fire punch!"

Cole narrowed his eyes.

Wood logs flew at Charmander, and Charmander punched them back. The logs caught on fire hit Abomasnow, knocking the giant Pokémon onto the ground. It didn't get back up.

"Abomasnow return!" Cole looked over at me surprised, "not bad, but you're gonna have to do better than that! Go Bellossom!" The small hula skirt Pokémon jumped out of the Poké-ball, and looked back at Cole. "Sing!"

Bellossom began to sing, doing a little hula dance, which was mesmerizing.

"Vaporeon! Charmander, dodge!" Vaporeon jumped back just in time to dodge the wall of musical notes.

"Leafeon! Use - Leafeon?" Leafeon was fast asleep in the middle of the battle arena. Bellossom stopped singing, seeing Leafeon was asleep, and ran over to Leafeon.

" This is our chance! Vaporeon! Agility! Charmander, use fire fang!" I called out.

Vaporeon bounded across the battlefield, dodging every attack, and slammed into Bellossom. Charmander ran after Vaporeon, and sunk its teeth into Leafeon.

"Return!" Cole's smile wavered, and I could tell this was going to be his best Pokémon. "Go Victreebel!"

Bellossom got back up, and stumbled over to Victreebel.

"Charmander, Bellossom's weak!" I yelled.

Charmander nodded and a wall of flames shot towards Bellossom.

"Bellossom!" Cole cried as Bellossom fell backwards. He called back Bellossom and turned to me. "You're good, but I'm still gonna beat you!"

"And right back to Mr. Ego," I mumbled.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing!" I grumbled.

"Victreebel, energy ball!" A ball of green energy formed in front of Victreebel, and shot towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon!" I yelled as the smoke cleared, and I saw Vaporeon unconscious. "You know, this may be one of the quickest Pokémon battles I have ever had!" I turned to Cole.

"Right?" Cole laughed.

"Now go, Roserade!" I threw out another Poké-ball, and out burst the bouquet Pokémon .

"Let's finish this battle! Victreebel, leaf tornado!" Cole yelled.  
"Dodge it Charmander!" A tornado of leaves flew past Charmander, and into the bleachers.

"Hey!" Malon looked up from her game, "I am trying to beat Poffin Maker 4! Jeez!"

"Uh… okay…" Cole shrugged and turned to his Victreebel. "Solarbeam!"

Victreebel sent a beam of light and it hit Roserade.

"Seriously! This is the shortest Pokémon battle I've ever had!" I sighed as I called back yet another one of my Pokémon.

"Victreebel, leaf storm!"

"Charmander, flame thrower!"I called.

Leaves and fire met in the middle of the battle arena.

"Now dig!" Charmander dug into the ground at my words.

"Victreebel, toxic!" Cole ordered. Victreebel shot the purple liquid down the hole, and Charmander shot out of the ground.

"Charmander!" Charmander fell and became limp on the ground.

"Looks like I won!" Cole strut over to me, with his Victreebel right behind him.

"Wait! Charmander's evolving!" I gasped, pointing at Charmander.

"Weezing, haze!"a voice called, and the room began to fill with smoke.

"Whimsicott, use gust!" Cole coughed. A Whimsicott jumped out of the tree, and the smoke began to dissipate.

"Charmander!" I coughed running over to him.

"Uh… That's a Charmeleon!" Cole said.

"What? I MISSED THE EVOLUTION AGAIN?!"  
"You're under arrest!" Five officers jumped out of the smoke, with their Pokémon right behind them.

"Mismagius! Dark pulse on the ground!" Malon yelled, appearing at my shoulder with her Pokémon out. The ground exploded, sending debris everywhere. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away.

We ran outside, and looked around. Cole was with us, trailing behind Malon and breathing hard. We were also surrounded by Team Rocket officers and helicopters.

"You're under arrest!" An officer with a megaphone opened the door of a car, and stepped out.

I gasped. It was Francois, my butler.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize for not updating in forever, I have a concussion, and was not able to be on the computer.

Sorry for the wait :)

MistMagic4552

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, "Francois? I thought we were friends!"

"We are!" Francois scrunched up his face and removed his mustache. He began to peel away his fake face and wig revealing that he was actually-

"Danny?" My jaw dropped. Danny was Malon's older brother.

"Well this is awkward." The grunt behind me mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Wait. You're working for Team Rocket?" Malon whimpered.

"Not only am I working for Team Rocket, I'm an executive!" He spread his hands, as if waiting for an applause, but our hands were tied up.

"No way!" Cole squealed with excitement, "he's one of the editors of Poke-chic!" Of course he would know that.

"In fact I am!" Danny put on a pair of black glasses and a fake orange mustache.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cole! We have bigger problems!" I kicked his leg, causing one of the grunts to come and lift me up by the legs.

"How are we going to get out?" Malon cried as they carried me away to a truck.

"That's easy." Danny smirked, "you're not!"

* * *

"Malon!" I whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Can you get Mismagius to help you?"

"Why can't you use your Pokémon?"

"Because they took them!"

"How do you know they didn't take my pokémon too?"

"Malon!"

"Kylie!" she mocked.

"Are you guys coming?" Cole cut our ropes and offered to help me up.

"Wait how did you…" I stuttered.

"Well… while you guys were talking about whatever, I decided to take action and break out. But if you guys don't want to come that's fine!" He opened up the back of the truck and got ready to jump out.

"Cole, you can't jump out of a moving truck." I started searching through the barrels for my Pokémon.

"Why not?" He complained.

"Because it's moving." Malon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

I pushed open a door at the end of the truck and quietly snuck through it.

"Are you sure these are the ones?" A voice whispered.  
"Positive!" That was Danny's voice, "the boss will love them." The boss? The ones? What were they talking about?

"But if it's really true, then doesn't that mean-" The other voice continued.

"Shhhh! They might hear you!" Danny scolded. I gestured over to Malon and Cole to join me.

"But we have to lay low for a while." Danny continued.

"As for the children?"

"Dead." Oh that's nice. They were gonna kill me.

I counted down with my fingers, hoping Malon and Cole would follow me.

"GAHHHH!" I jumped through the doorway into the front of the car.

"The jigs up Danny." Malon walked through with her arms folded.

"Yah. It's time to pay the price." Cole followed. Dang it. Why didn't I think of something cool like that.

"Permission?" The driver looked over at Danny.

"No. I'll take care of these pests myself." Pests. Great. This day was getting better and better.

"Told you we should have jumped." Cole muttered to me.

Danny got up, and ushered us into the back of the truck. "I'll use Weepinbell."

"Ha!" Cole laughed, "I have a Victreebel!" Danny shot him a look and he shut up.

"Mismagius! Psywave!" Mismagius burst out of the Pokeball and shot a multi-colored light at Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell, razor leaf!" The leaves met the psywave in mid-air and created a big explosion.

"Alakazam! Psychic!"

"No fair! You can't use two Pokémon!" I heard myself yell before I was thrown into the air and slammed against the ceiling.

I plummeted down and landed on the floor.

"That's the thing about me." Danny walked over to me, "I'm bad. I don't play fair."

Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, so I made a new chapter finally (Only like 7 months overdue). ****So enjoy and stuff.**

**-BlazingCharmander**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Well this sucks," I complained as I threw a rock at the cell wall and sighed.

"At least you're not stuck with him!" Malon complained from the next cell over.

"Hey!" Cole broke in.

"Don't you hey me!" Malon shrieked as I heard a sharp thump and Cole went quiet.

"Alrighty then," I widened my eyes and turn around to examine the room more closely.

I was in a dark room, with only what seemed to be a small bed and a toilet.

"This is disgusting." I shook my head. After we had been knocked out, they stripped us of our pokémon and threw us in the jail cells. I couldn't sleep because of Cole's sleep talking about some marching band, a guy named Butcher, and a shower. That and the fact I was in a JAIL CELL frightened me into not sleeping.

It was a new kind of lonely to not have your pokémon. Sitting in that cold jail cell, I realized how much my pokémon meant to me. We were like a little family. And I just HAD to get them back.

"Malon, have you thought about my offer?" Danny smirked as he and two officers walked up to Malon's cell door.

"Yes," I heard Malon's voice quiver, "I'll take it."

"WHAT OFFER?" I stood up abruptly and shouted. Danny smirked again and walked up to my cell door.

"Why of course, we're letting her go. She choose to get her pokémon back and join me in Team Rocket." This was news to me.

"WHAT? Malon are you crazy?" I gasped as Malon stepped out of her cell and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, but it's the right thing to do. I need my pokémon." She said, refusing to catch my eye.

"MALON THEY ARE THE ENEMY! Snap out of it!" Sometime throughout this whole process Cole had woken up and was not happy.

"Sorry." Malon whispered, turned away, and walked down the hallway.

I slumped down to the ground with my back facing the wall and sighed.

"So… did you like season 4 of Doctor Who?"

"Shut up Cole."

"Okay."

I sat up, and thought hard. I was trained to sorta be a ninja. Meaning I took gymnastics when I was six, but it's the same thing.

My eyes fell to the beams holding up the ceiling and I got an idea.

I stepped onto the nasty toilet, careful not to fall in and grabbed one of the beams, testing to see if it would hold my weight.

It didn't, the whole building collapsed on my head, and I died.

Just kidding!

Anyways, I reached up to another beam and pulled my body upwards. There appeared to be an air vent in the wall, so I began the slow, painful process of making my way over there.

Finally, I got to the air vent, and was about to open it when the vent door swung open, hitting me in the chest and knocking me down from the beams.

"Owwwww," I groaned, sitting up, aware of a now numb feeling in my chest.

"Sorry!" I saw a flash of red hair and a girl leaped down from the vent, barely making a sound as she landed.

"Bruh, you're safe," Malon's face appeared over me, and she offered me a hand, "I'm here to save you."


End file.
